


Tsukki's bed!!

by ha_na_mi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_na_mi/pseuds/ha_na_mi
Summary: Yamaguchi awakes in Tsukishimas bed and wonders how on earth this could have happened.





	

Slowly I tried to turn to the other side. Something was wrong here.

My heart pounded quickly and my face was tightly pressed into the pillow. But it was not my pillow. It was Tsukki's.  
Immediately, my face got red and I had to be careful not to twitch with fright.

I was in his room. It was night. In the middle of the night, to be exact, a careful look at his nightstand told me that it was exactly 01:07 am. Tsukki slept. But not me. I should sleep. But not here. I should sleep a few meters to the left and half a meter further down in my own futon. Not here on his bed.

How had that happened? My thoughts were too sleepy and confused to figure that out right now. Now I had to get out of this situation, without him noticing me. Because you don't cuddle with your best friend. Especially not with Tsukki. Even Hinata would have known that he really doesn't have a soft spot for physical affection. Or at least that's what I always thought about him  
And I as his best friend had now disappointed all expectations. Above all, the expectation to be the best best friend for Tsukki. But it was not too late.

I felt his breath in my hair, which made me shudder. He really was next to me. My back, which was much warmer than the rest of my body, also proved that he was there, cuddling against me. Actually, I always enjoy being warm and cuddly, but… not like that. Not with Tsukki!  
With a somewhat shaky, timid hand movement, I tried to remove the blanket from my body as the next dilemma came to my mind:

This time I could not prevent a small shudder, as I felt Tsukki's arm, which had tightly embraced my hip.  
Now it was probably time to find out what had happened.  
It was Friday, so I slept at his place. Friday we always have a sleepover at his home, Saturday at mine. We had always done this and we tried to keep this small, fine tradition throughout the years. Without questioning it, we would just appear at the doorstep of the other, with his mother already preparing dinner for us both. Always. Although this was nothing unusual in itself, it felt like a small secret between us.

Sure, it seemed a little childish, when teenagers like us still had that many sleepovers. But I created a theory that had something to do with classical conditioning. When I went home on Friday after our training, it was already an automatism that I immediately grabbed my bag and immediately made my way to Tsukki. Without thinking. And I'm sure that Saturday was exactly the same. If we - for some reason - didn't have a sleepover on those two days, it would feel very wrong.  
Just like I felt in this moment, trapped in Tsukki's embrace.

So I had stayed at his house as always. We had played video games, done homework, watched quizshows, we always saw Friday night and played more video games, later in the evening he laid on his bed as usual and listened to music. First over his stereo system, so I could listen while I was reading a book. Later on with his headphones when the light was out. I would play a bit on my phone and at some time we both would fall asleep.  
I would wake up to a freshly showered Tsukki, who had already changed his clothes and sat at the end of my futon with a towel wrapped around the head. He would watch some TV and would wait until I woke up. Most of the time I had to hurry to get ready, so I did not have to sit in the pajamas at the breakfast table. I only had some with ugly patterns.  
I didn't care if Tsukki saw them, but I would care very much if Akiteru or his mother made fun of me! We would have breakfast, train volleyball, walk into the city, eat fast food, run back, go to our training, he would shower at his home and then he would come over.  
And sometime between these two days I had decided to put myself in Tsukki's bed! But why? Or had he pulled me to him? Surely not, he had no reason to do so. Which one did I have?

I liked Tsukki. Very much. He was the only person I always felt confident interacting with. Also, when I was wearing pajamas with burger allover print. Even when I was sick, I would have a sleepover with him. Although he did not reveal much of himself, I had learned from him to speak about my feelings. Because he just listened. Never laughed. Never commented anything stupid. He let it happen when I told him of situations I had been ashamed of. Sometimes I was crying, softly and in the dark, always careful he could not notice it, but he and I knew he knew it. At least when he had begun to throw a tissue box at me.  
When he spoke of himself, I always listened attentively, as if he was revealing the secrets of the world. His voice was so clear, it seemed as if he could express himself so easily. I was sure that no one would have thought this of him, but Tsukki said things like, 'Sometimes I'm so envious of Hinata that I feel paralyzed.' Or 'Do you know what is terrible? When you're sitting in the class and you have to fart."  
Things nobody would ever have expected of him.

But I knew it. His soft side. Which a few hours ago had led me to say a few funny things.  
If I remembered correctly, the whole started as follows:  
The light went out, Tsukki stopped the CD that was just running. But he did not put his headphones on and I did not play with my phone. It was as if something were floating in the air. I had stared at the ceiling and watched him take off his glasses and put them on the nightstand.  
"Yamaguchi, you know ..." he began, and I opened my eyes a littlemore. Even from his tone, one could see that he was about to say something important. "... sometimes I would not know what to do without you."  
This came unexpectedly and I giggled, perhaps a little out of embarrassment, but perhaps also because of fear he wanted to make fun of me.

"Nonsense," Was the only thing I had to say.  
"No, listen to me." That sounded serious and I almost got the feeling of doing something wrong. He turned around in his bed so that he could watch my eyes. "I realized this today…do you remember when Tanaka and Noya came to our class?"  
"Tanaka poured soup on your shirt!" I replied, knowing. The two stood in front of Tsukki's table and wanted to ask him something, when the student sitting in front of Tsukki had suddenly stood up, his chair rammed into Tanaka's legs and it had happened. Tanakas soup was all over Tsukkis uniform. Poor Tsukki ...

"Jup, one of today's most unpleasant moments, and it hurt a lot, the place is still red, I was so angry, I did not even know which one's head I had to tear off."  
He had that wonderful, sarcastic tone that always made me smile, because I knew exactly that this was his way of showing humor and not to hurt feelings, as some people often thought.  
"I saw that, your face was completely distorted," I teased.  
"What did you do then?", He had asked and confused me ab bit. What did I have to do with it? Oh, yes, it was about what Tsukki would do without me.

Anyone who only took the introductory lessons in 'Yamaguchi Tadashi for Dummies' could guess that I - of course, with a loud' TSUKKI! Everything OK with you?' - stood up and ran to him, armed with a cloth. I panicked around him, rubbing him almost over the chest, but he had grabbed my arm. 'Calm down, Yamaguchi.'

Fortunately, it was dark, because looking back I was always ashamed for my exaggerated behavior and I am sure that my face was now beet red. Tsukki's steady 'Shut up, Yamaguchi.', 'Stop getting on my nerves, Yamaguchi.' And 'Calm down Yamaguchi.' also had something to do with my theory of classical conditioning.. If he said one of these sentences, every situation which was unpleasant and uncomfortable would get warm and cozy again and we could continue as normal without me being shaken with shame or panicking.

The fact that he had suddenly spoken of it made the situation very, very strange.  
"You know what I mean." He said and a long pause followed.  
It was the many little things. Habits, manners, which made our friendship. I really liked that  
"Without you, I could not calm down at such moments, no matter what life throws at me, our friendship feels like safety to me…"  
Inside I smiled like a madman, on the outside I only stated a mischievous "Awww!".

"Stop it," he muttered and I got the feeling that he really meant it.  
"Sorry, I ... understand exactly what you mean."  
It became intimate. Very intimate. My head was not just messed up, because it was 01:07am. My head was messed up because I had suppressed and forced myself to forget everything I had said to him in this moment. But I did not forget it.

'Tsukki, I'm so glad you're my friend.'  
'Sometimes I feel that we are closer than other friends.'  
'I can not even imagine having a girlfriend because of you!'

Wait. Had I really said that? TADASHI ARE YOU STUPID?

This time, I just opened my eyes even further, keeping my body quiet. But my mind didn't keep quiet. So I had made a confession to him. And if you looked at it, 01:25am, with a less sleep-drunken point of view, it felt more like… a love confession? Completely by accident?  
Although I did not know at all ... did I love him? HIM? Tsukki? My Tsukki?

A dull feeling in my stomach told me that this was not the whole truth, and that a whole lump of repressed thoughts, desires, and hopes had grown in me for several months. Something told me that wanting Tsukki as my boyfriend was not a lie.  
I felt sick. Suddenly the air felt humid. Uncomfortable.  
So if me confessing my love to Tsukki was what happened, why was I lying in his bed now? What happened then?  
I was in need of fresh air. My thoughts were twisted. Maybe I had just imagined the whole conversation. Dreamed about it.  
I had to leave this place. Just for a moment to collect myself. After that, I could perhaps crawl into Tsukkis bed again ...

'I think I know what you mean.' Tsukki had responded after a long silence when I had not expected any more comments from him. 'Everyone else talks about girlfriends and dates and who they find hot and such things. I always thought I was too good for that.'  
I had giggled softly. It really was nothing new that Tsukki thought of himself as something better. But at least he knew for himself.  
'The truth is, well ... I am not thinking about girlfriends. I am thinking of you,' he continued. It seemed as if he had only thought aloud, because he quickly cleared his throat.  
But I could not leave it that way.  
'That's what I mean ... that we're closer ...'

In no case did I want to stop the conversation. Not now, where it was just so exciting! But our voices ebbed in silence and I only heard a faint rustle as he suddenly raised his own blanket.  
I waited for him to get up to get a drink or to go to the toilet, but he did not. My gaze wandered up to his face and there was something expectant, challenging. I sat up uneasily.

He lifted the blanket a little higher with a short hand motion. I had decided to put everything on one card and not to mess this up with the stupid question of what to do, so I crawled in his direction, did not look away from him. As silently as possible, I first put my upper body and finally my legs under the blanket.  
It was warm. Cuddly. The shape of my body matched him exactly as he put the blanket over me, pulled his legs a little, and pulled me with his arm, which was still lying on me.  
With a quick throbbing heart, I had listened to his breath, waited until the confusion in my head would stop again ... and was asleep.

And now I was here next to him and still did not know what to think or do.  
What was this? Had he meant all this as I had interpreted it? For so far I had never slept together with him in a bed. He would certainly have thrown me out again if he had not wanted to, didn't he? Or was he just asleep?  
Apparently, I was too uneasy to him, for his noisy breathing suddenly stopped, and his body moved, with his hip a little away from me. With a delightful "Mmmh." He pushed the air from his lungs into my hair. I turned my head a little in his direction, wanted to turn to him.

"Tadashi?", It came from Tsukki and I froze.  
"Yes?" I replied, and saw this as an occasion to finally turn to him. It seemed as though he was thinking about what to do, for he had raised his eyebrows. Then he just put his hand to my hip and pulled me to him.  
"Can not you sleep like that?"  
It was as if a completely different person was speaking. Tsukki had a very different voice when he was so sleepy! And I found it heartwarming. My hands were now clamped between mine and his chest, and my face was only a few inches from his.  
"I have ... just woken up." I muttered, lacking an idea on how I could ask him what that all meant.  
"Mmmh, me too."

He smiled a little and I smiled back. Everything felt like it always has been like this. To be with Tsukki, no matter in what kind of relationship, was quite natural to me. I did not know otherwise. I probably wouldn't know what to do without him either.  
"So I keep you ... from finding a girlfriend." I tried pushing him in a cheeky way and his smile was almost mischievous.  
"Tadashi ... it's really not like you would need to keep me away from a girlfriend."  
Tadashi. He had already said my name before, but now that I could watch his lips, I shuddered a little. That felt new. Unusual. And quite warm. He pushed his right leg over mine as if he could claim more possession of me.

"Oh yes?"  
"If there is someone who fills the place of a 'girlfriend' for me ... then you are exactly that."  
With his head leaning even more towards me, I felt his right hand wander up my side.  
"Filling the place ..." I repeated nervously and shuddered as he slid his fingers through my hair. The sarcasm in his smile had not yet disappeared and again it felt like he had more control over the situation than me. And again it did not bother me.  
"You really want me to say something, don't you?"  
I lowered my head, but he stroked my cheek and lifted it up.

"What ... am I for you? A substitute for a girlfriend?" I asked breathlessly.  
"No substitute ..." he replied after a moment of reflection. "You're my girlfriend, my friend, my ... partner, I ... like you, Tadashi."  
"Angelina for Brad, Hinata for Kageyama or Robin for Batman?"  
"I like you," he repeated as his smile slowly disappeared. He was ashamed. This time, I grinned.  
"Oh, really??"  
"I like you."  
"You like me, I like volleyball, and chocolate, and you."  
The air between us grew warmer and more electrifying.  
"I ... like like you."

It was the first time I'd seen him so uncertain. He did not know how to express it in words and I just did not know it either.  
"I like like you too."  
"Tch."

And before I knew, he had pressed his mouth against mine. Simply, without announcement, without a slow approach. I would have been able to play this game forever, tease him a little, but I had to admit that I did not hate kissing him either.

My hands were clenched together, I felt the buttons of his shirt on the back of my hand. His lips were narrow and pointed and a little cold. But that did not change the fact that I would like to feel that forever.  
I had no one to compare to, but I think Tsukki and I weren't the best at kissing first.  
We just helplessly pressed our lips together to prove how serious we wereabout liking each other.  
But my confusion had turned completely into bliss.

We spent the rest of the night practicing how to kiss each other.  
None of us would have to sleep on the other's futon ever again.


End file.
